


when the war quiets and the ashes ease

by TheDukeDudeInADress



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Idiots in Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, hopefully i’ll complete this, i’m honestly just bored, katara is done with their shit, no plan, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDukeDudeInADress/pseuds/TheDukeDudeInADress
Summary: The war’s over. It’s been over for a while. Everyone knows it’s over, of course they do. Sokka knows it as well. And of course he loves it. He’s happy about it. It’s great.Yet, he can’t let it go.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	when the war quiets and the ashes ease

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no real plan going into this, I have no idea what will happen and in all honesty, I rarely complete longer works. But I hope I’ll be able to finis this either way.

Voices. They’re everywhere. Yet, he can’t make out what they’re saying. Even as they grow louder and louder. At this point they’re screaming.

He still can’t hear a single word, it’s just senseless yelling. Still, it makes his head spin, but he can’t show that.

He can never show he’s vulnerable, not ever.

So he smiles, even as his head feels like it’s gonna explode. Even when he feels eyes land on him, questioning his smile that is probably unfitting for whatever situation he’s in the middle of. Even when a hand lands on his shoulder and a soft _‘breathe’_ is heard from whoever it belongs to. And even as tears stings his eyes, threatening to escape.

* * *

He jerks awake, yipping for air.

It takes him a moment, to catch his breath and ground himself as his heart races in his chest. He lets his eyes wander around the room, looking for something he himself doesn’t know what it is, just _something_ that might help him calm down.

And that’s when his eyes land on the golden candles on top of the fireplace.

 _What was it Zuko had said again? “_ _It doesn’t matter where or how you do it, as long as you remember to breathe.”_ He can basically hear Zuko say it.

 _“_ Okay then, Jerk Lord,” he mutters to himself, getting out of his bed before taking a comfortable seat at the floor. “Just breathe.”

Inhaling deeply, he begins counting.

_One.  
_ _Close your eyes._

_Two.  
_ _Empty your mind._

_Three.  
_ _Follow the calling._

_Four.  
_ _Don’t get sidetracked.  
_ _(“It’s just a turtle-duck.”)_

_Five.  
_ _Focus.  
_ _(_ _“If you’re really that stupid it’s your own problem.”)_

_Six.  
_ _Find what’s bothering you._

_Seven.  
_ _Ignore thoughts on the side of the road._ _(“You could’ve died, idiot!”)_

_Eight.  
_ _Find the core to all the stress.  
_ _(“You’re acting like uncle.”)_

_Nine.  
_ _The war._

_Ten.  
_ _The war is over._

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! I’m gonna be completely honest, I have no idea what this is, but I don’t dislike it, I think it has potential.  
> Comments and feedback would be very appreciated- heh


End file.
